leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
VPBE
Visual Update |Latest = December 12, 2014 |Related = * PBE Community Forum |Prev = |Next = Future Content }} Below you will find a comprehensive list of new features, skins and balance changes that are currently active in the PBE, relative to the live server. These changes are tentative and are all subject to change. Please do not replicate this information elsewhere on the site. An entry that has been struck-through is a change that has been reverted during the current cycle or a change that did not go live from the previous cycle. These changes may return at a later date, but will be removed from this article if they have not been seen for one whole cycle. V4.22 Forecast :Nothing to report. New Skins in the Store The following skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * ( ) * (game files only) The following Ward Skins have been added: Battlecast Poro Ward.png|Battlecast Poro Ward Underworld Poro Ward.png|Underworld Poro Ward Dragon Slayer Poro Ward.png|Dragon Slayer Poro Ward PVP.net ;Replay System * The Replay system has been pulled from the PBE, but it's still in development. League of Legends Metagame ;Howling Abyss * The Global Aura now reduces out-going healing effects by 50% instead of all healing effects by 20%. This will hurt supports. ;Summoner Rift * There are now two additional entrances into the bases - in between the top-mid and mid-bot entrances. These entrances are gated with barriers that only allow their respective teams through. Additionally, sight does not extend through the barriers. ;Summoner Rift Jungle * ** Movement speed increased to 310 from 285. ** Now utilizes for the first 90 seconds after spawning. Smite will "steal" the bonus, removing it from the monster. : Smite can still obtain the bonus even after the first 90 seconds. * ** Base damage lowered to 65 from 90. ** Now utilizes for the first 90 seconds after spawning. Smite will "steal" the bonus, removing it from the monster. : Smite can still obtain the bonus even after the first 90 seconds. * ** Movement speed increased to 360 from 285. * ** Health reduced to 7000 from 8800. * ** Health increased to 800 from 750. ** Health per level decreased by 150. From what and to what unknown. ** Health now scales with monster level multipliers. ** XP and gold on death increased to 50 from 35. ; * Cooldown reduced to 15 seconds from 60. * Now has a 75 second recharge time and can hold up to 2 charges. The game begins with 1 charge and it begins recharging at 1:40. Second Smite becomes available at 2:55. Champions ; * General ** New model for all skins. ** New/modified textures for all skins. ** Modified animations to suit the new model. ** New ultimate particle effects. ; * ** Skin-specific icon. ; * ** Tooltip updated to reflect that actual maximum stun duration of 2.25 seconds (currently lists 2 seconds). Items ; * Combine cost reduced to 435g from 445g. ** Total cost reduced to 1015g from 1025g. * Health increased to 200 from 180. * Health regeneration increased to 125% from 100%. * Easter Egg: Can now be found by searched "Golden Arm of Kobe", "Golden Bicep of Kobe", "Horn of the ManWolf", or "ManWolf". ; *Bonus gold increased to 15 from 10. ; , , , *Bonus gold increased to 30 from 20. (Poacher's Knife's tool tip is missing the bonus gold but it still works). ; * Cost reduced to 250g from 475g. ; * Cooldown reduced to 60 seconds from 90. * Cost reduced to 250g from 475g. ; * Cooldown reduced to 120 seconds from 180. * Cost reduced to 250g from 475g. ; * Cooldown increased to 75 seconds from 60. * Cost reduced to 250g from 475g. ; (new item) * Recipe: + + 780g = 2630g. * Stats: +40 armor, +50 magic resistance and +100% base health regeneration. * Grants Grants +30% bonus movement speed that build up over 2 seconds when near turrets or Void Gates. * Grants You gain + attack damage and ability power while near a Void Gate. * Grants Spawns a gate at the target location for 120 seconds (120 second cooldown, can't be placed near turrets). Every 4 seconds the gate spawns a volatile voidspawn that travels down the nearest lane. Voidspawn will behave as standard minions except they will ignore champions and explode on contact with a turret, dealing a burst of damage. After 4 seconds, a voidspawn's health will rapidly decay to 0. * Void Gate ** Health: X + (Y level) * Voidspawn ** Health: X + (Y level) ** Attack Damage: X + (Y level) ** Explosion Damage: X + (Y level) Upcoming :The following changes have been teased by Riot, but are not yet active on the PBE. ;Champion Update Schedule :Riot will no longer be issuing complimentary refunds on recent purchases that receive significant visual or gameplay changes. Instead, they are now disclosing which champions are set to receive significant changes and are advising players to reconsider their purchases Champion update schedule. * - Visual update * - Visual and gameplay update * - Visual and gameplay update ;Refer A Friend :Botting has become a serious issue for new players and it's largely the RAF program that enables it with it's massive IP/RP generation (which itself leads to real-world trading problem, as the referral-holder accounts are usually sold). At the moment, 70% of accounts with 10 or more friend referrals have made use of bots; and 99% of accounts with 100 or more referrals have made use of bots. The skin rewards are also becoming infeasible for players to obtain honestly - so we're overhauling the system. * Each friend who reaches level 10 will grant 1000 IP, up to 5 friends (with no rewards thereafter). * 3 referrals will award . * 5 referrals will award . * All players on the current system (25 referrals for Warwick and 50 for Twitch) will be upgraded automatically and rewards will be back-dated (i.e. if you already have 5 referrals you'll instantly get all rewards). ** Players on the original system will not be upgraded automatically (the one where you get a trip to Riot with tens of thousands of friend referrals). References cs:VPBE de:VPBE Category:Patch notes Category:Update after new patch needed